An Unexpected Night
by imerik001
Summary: My take after the end of of the Season 17 finale, The Family Hour. After the murder trial against Senator Bailey, Connie finds Nina alone at a cop bar and offers to let her spend the night at her place. Once they arrive outside her apartment, Nina and Connie reveal hidden romantic feelings they have for each other...and decide to share their first intimate moment together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order or any of its characters**

**N/A: Hello everyone, this is my very first Nina x Connie romance fanfic. **

**This is practically my take on what happened after the Season 17 finale, The Family Hour. After the murder trial against Senator Bailey, Connie finds Nina alone in a cop bar and after agreeing to letting her friend crash the night at her place...both Nina and Connie reveal hidden feelings they have towards each other and express them intimately.**

**Reviews and comments will be appreciated**

An Unexpected Night

It was currently night in the city of Manhattan, New York City. ADA Connie Rubirosa had drove herself to a popular cop bar, the Whiskey Tavern on 79th Baxter, to celebrate the Supreme Court indictment against the currently incarcerated United States Senator Randall Bailey for maliciously murdering both his ex-wife and daughter. Connie was surprised to see someone she knew already there: her friend Nina Cassidy drinking all by herself at the bar with a half empty/half filled drinking glass between her hands with the bartender asking her if she wanted more to drink. Confused by the female homicide detective drinking all alone, she decided to check to see if her friend was alright.

"Hey Nina. How are you doing?" Connie greeted gently as she approached the New York City detective, while asking if the other woman was alright.

"Oh, hi Connie." Nina answered with a weak smile, even though she jumped a little startled, as she never heard or noticed the female ADA enter the bar and walking up to the bar stool she was sitting.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be celebrating with McCoy for sending that abusive asshole Senator Bailey to prison?" The raven haired detective asked, as she was confused to why Connie was at a cop bar when she could be celebrating for winning the murder trial against that abusive bastard with McCoy...even though she heard that her lawyer friend had been the one to put the final nails to Bailey's coffin.

Connie couldn't help but smile softly as she completely agreed with Nina's view of Bailey, since it was anyone's guess how an abusive asshole like him could ever be certified to become a US Senator and it made her sick, especially after Cassidy and Green had found and shown her and Lt. Van Buren the Polaroid's showing the repeated bruises that either Bailey laid on his wife and kids himself or made them do to themselves.

"McCoy is still at the office, searching for an ADA to be my new partner." She answered, revealing that Jack was still at his soon to be office and going over the resumes and portfolios of suitable ADA's to being his replacement as first chair during murder trials.

"Where is McCoy going?" Nina asked as she was surprised to hear that he was searching for an ADA to be her friend's new partner in the courtroom!

"He is going to be taking Arthur's place in the District Attorney's chair. Branch's term is almost up and he chose Jack as his replacement." The dark haired prosecutor answered which shocked her friend after hearing that McCoy would soon be the new DA to replace Arthur Branch after he left the DA's office!

"So he's going to be the District Attorney, huh? Well, I'll be damned." The dark haired detective stated while chuckling softly at that revelation: how McCoy would soon become the newly appointed DA and Connie's boss!

"...If only I would be there to see it." She added softly in a soft and depressed voice, showing she was saddened about something and her friend noticed how downhearted she had been.

"Nina, what's wrong?" Connie asked as she was worried about her cop friend's change in attitude, as she never saw the dark haired detective this upset before...except while she and Ed had been interrogating Bailey as a suspect in both his ex-wife's and daughter's murders.

"...I honestly don't think you would understand Connie." Nina said softly, showing she wasn't really in a talkative mood and turned away, showing she wanted to be alone...but that wouldn't stop her lawyer friend from trying to help her feel better.

"Nina, I'm not here as an Assistant District Attorney. I'm here as your friend." The raven haired woman stated softly, telling Nina that she wasn't talking to her as the ADA handling a homicide case. She was talking to her as her friend, someone she could turn and talk to as she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, which was enough to make the dark haired detective turn back at her and was rewarded a soft smile.

After working on a few cases together, she and Nina had become very good friends and the two ladies had even gone out for drinks; just the two of them, alone. They had also learned a few things about each other: where they were born, which neighborhood in New York or state they grew up in and how long they had been a cop or lawyer.

"I'm...thinking about leaving the N.Y.P.D." The dark haired detecting answered softly, revealing why she was so upset: she was thinking about quitting the Police Department!

"Why? You're a good detective!" Connie asked as she deeply shocked that her friend was thinking about leaving the police force!

"No I'm not. If I was, I wouldn't have to deal with all the crap Van Buren gave me!" Nina stated, scoffing at the remark of her being a good homicide detective, as she felt that she wasn't cut out to be a detective because of Van Buren's attitude towards her!

"So that's why you're leaving the PD? Because of Lt. Van Buren?" The raven haired lawyer asked, as she surprised by how much anger Nina had bottled inside of her due to the negative relationship between her and her precinct's commanding officer.

"Connie, you would not believe what a bitch that woman can be! Ever since I transferred to the 2-7 after Green's last partner left, Van Buren has done nothing but chewed me out, lashed out at me and second guessed everything I said and did! Any small thing I did pissed that woman off! Do you remember that murder case when Officer Carvahal was murdered?" The dark haired woman stated, revealing to her friend just how bad the working relationship between her and Van Buren had been ever since she replaced Det. Joe Fontana after he resigned shortly after McCoy's previous friend and colleague, ADA Alexandra Borgia was murdered and asked Connie if she remembered the first murder case they both worked together.

"Yeah, of course." Connie answered, as she remembered that case perfectly as it was the very first homicide case/trial she worked together with McCoy.

"Ed and Van Buren were already on the scene, I just arrived and overheard them talking about my rep as a cop. Van Buren practically told me to keep my mouth shut when she and Green talked to Carvahal's widow. When I offered her my condolences and promised that we would catch the killer, because it was also my case, care to guess what Van Buren did?" Nina continued, explaining to Connie how her first meeting with Ed and Van Buren went: how her C.O. practically told her to keep quiet while she and Det. Green spoke to Officer Carvahal's widow and asked her friend if she knew how Van Buren reacted after she promised Ms. Carvahal that she and Green would arrest the animal who killed her husband, since it was also her case as well.

"I think I have a good idea." She answered softly with a frown as she could only imagine how pissed Van Buren was at Cassidy, even though she was just simply comforting a grieving wife and promising her that she and Green would arrest the man who killed her husband.

"That bitch lashed out at me for just opening my mouth!" The dark haired detective answered with deep ire towards her precinct's lieutenant for lashing out at her for simply comforting a woman who unexpectedly lost her husband and promising her that she and Ed would would give her justice by arresting the man who committed the murder!

That was when the other patrons in the bar had glanced in their direction after hearing Cassidy yelling out in anger towards Van Buren, but chose to ignore her, thinking that she was probably drunk out of her mind. However, some of the patrons were rather upset and disgusted at the female detective, as she had the nerve to insult her commanding officer for being way too hard/harsh towards her! They all had C.O.'s who were incredibly strict and hard on them, but understood as their superiors merely acted that way because they saw great potential in them in the PD.

"If you do leave the PD, what are you going to do afterwards?" Connie asked as she felt sorry for her friend, especially after hearing and learning how harsh and verbally abusive Van Buren had been towards Cassidy and wondered what she planned to do if she was serious about leaving the N.Y.P.D.

"I...honestly don't know what I'm going to do. I just know that I can't keep working at the 2-7...at least, not with that bitch as my boss. And I can't go back to my old precinct either." Nina answered truthfully as her anger towards Van Buren started to slowly fade...admitting that she had no idea what she was going to do afterwards if she did resign from the PD, but she could't keep working at the 27th Precinct...especially after her 'botched' interrogation with Bailey was the final straw between her and Van Buren...and she also couldn't go back to the precinct she originally worked at: the 1-6 in Brooklyn, as she was thought of as a joke by her fellow officers.

Connie had felt sorry for the dark haired detective, as she could no longer keep working at the 2-7, not if Van Buren would continue being extremely harsh and cold towards her. She would glance up to the clock as the bartender shouted out 'Last call people! Last call!', seeing that it was 10:40, twenty minutes till 11 pm.

"Would you like a ride home Nina? Or do you want to be alone for now?" The raven haired lawyer softly asked, offering her friend a ride home as it was nearing midnight or if she wished to be left alone.

Normally, Nina would've declined her friend's offer for a ride home and insisted on staying at the bar until getting drunk...but at the same time, she didn't want to be left alone and felt that she had enough for the night.

"Do you mind if I crash at your place just for the night, Connie? I don't want to be alone right now." She asked softly, hoping that Connie wouldn't mind if she stayed at her apartment for just one night even though her friend was surprised by her request.

"Of course I don't mind. I could use the company." Connie smiled softly, showing she didn't mind letting the dark haired detective stay the night at her place.

Both women had stood up from their seats on the bar stools, walked out of the bar and stepped inside Connie's personal car, a dark blue 2005 Mercedes Benz. After buckling their seat belts, the two ladies had drove away from the Whiskey Tavern and to her apartment building that resided in West Brighton on Staten Island.

"Connie, I really appreciate you letting me stay with you just for the night. Your a true friend." The dark haired detective stated softly as she and her friend turned to look at each other, showing she was grateful to Connie for letting her spend the night.

"Nina, I just want you to know that...I'm sorry for what you've gone through at the 2-7. How Van Buren was never kind or treated you fairly like a human being. You deserve better than that." Her lawyer friend stated with a soft smile while offering her comfort, as Lt. Van Buren had never once showed Cassidy any kindness awhile under her command after she transferred to the 27th Precinct.

Nina softly sobbed as tears slowly began to build and slide down her cheeks, as she hated everyday working at the 2-7, having to deal with Van Buren's hostile treatment and none of the other cops had bothered to stand up for her, except for Ed as he eventually saw her as his partner. Connie had heard her friend softly sob and saw the tears sliding down her cheeks and softly wiped them away with her thumbs. Nina had a surprised look on her face as Connie had continued to wipe the tears away and yet, smiled softly as she never once had anyone care for her.

"I also need you to know, that you don't have to feel alone. You have friends that you can turn to...like me." She added with a soft smile, showing her raven haired friend that she wasn't alone and had friends that she could turn and talk to: like her.

Nina had looked at Connie with tears still sliding down her cheeks and did the one thing that caught both women by surprise: she had pressed her lips against Connie's in a sweet kiss and immediately pulled away, as she was shocked by what she just done!

"Oh, God! Connie, I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The raven haired woman stated, as she was completely freaked by what she just did and began to unbuckle her seat belt and tried to open the car door...only for Connie to stop her by locking the doors.

Nina had thought that Connie would either slap her hard across the face or yell at her for kissing her without warning and closed her eyes while glancing away, thinking that she had ruined her friendship with the dark haired ADA. But what her friend had said was completely unexpected.

"Nina, it's okay. It's alright." The dark haired woman stated softly, showing her friend she wasn't angry at her for kissing her...just surprised.

"I'm sorry for doing that! I-I didn't mean to ruin our friendship." The raven haired detective cried softly, apologizing for thinking that she ruined their friendship...only to be surprised as her friend had placed a gentle finger to her lips, as if to shush her fears and reassuring the broken woman she wasn't upset or disgusted at her.

"Nina, you didn't our friendship. I just have to ask you something...about that kiss." Connie stated softly with a warm smile, which helped sooth and anchor her broken and confused friend, reassuring her that she didn't ruin their friendship...and was curious about the kiss she had placed on her lips.

"W-What is it?" Nina asked as she swallowed nervously, as she feared her lawyer friend wouldn't share the same feelings she had for her.

"Did you mean it or was it just the heat of the moment? You don't have to overthink, just answer honestly." Her dark haired friend answered while blushing softly, even though the kiss was completely unexpected...Connie had secretly enjoyed it, as she had developed romantic feelings for raven haired detective after she transferred to the 2-7.

Nina's throat was dry, as she was nervous about how to answer, as she couldn't bring herself to handle the rejection...but answered softly, while hoping that the dark haired ADA would still be alright with them remaining friends.

"I-I meant it. I've had feelings for you ever since we first met, Connie. I-I just didn't know how to say it or if you felt the same way. If you don't, I understand. I'm just so..." She answered softly, revealing that she had romantic feelings for the dark haired Assistant District Attorney ever since they first met and...was cut off as Connie had softly pressed her lips against her's in a sweet, tender kiss.

After pulling away to breathe, Nina was surprised that Connie had actually kissed her...but smiled softly as she smiled the same way after they pulled away.

"I do feel the same way towards you Nina. I just couldn't afford to let Jack or Branch know." The dark haired woman stated, revealing that she did feel the same towards the raven haired detective, but she couldn't afford letting Branch or McCoy know as they would fear her feelings for Cassidy would cloud her judgement during supreme court trials.

The two ladies had leaned in and locked lips in a sweet tender kiss, which soon became more heated after pulling away and kissed again and again. As they kissed, Connie had softly brought her right hand up to brush away a few strands of hair from Nina's face, which earned a soft blush from the raven haired detective before they locked lips in another burning kiss, nose to nose as they intertwined their fingers.

"Do you have a bed?" Nina asked softly, after she and the dark haired attorney pulled away to breathe and her question earned a flustered look from her soon to be lover.

"I-I've never done this before." Connie answered, blushing at what the raven haired detective was asking, stating that she had never had sex, especially with a woman before...any yet, couldn't help but look forward to her first time with Nina.

"Me neither, but we can take it nice and slow." She stated softly, admitting that she had never been with a woman before either and reassuring her ADA girlfriend that they could take their first time together nice and slow if they wanted.

The two ladies had smiled softly at each other as Connie had unlocked the car doors and they both stepped out of the Benz. They had entered the building, gotten on the elevator and after getting off on her apartment floor, she and Nina had stepped inside her apartment as Connie led her soon to be lover by hand into her bedroom. Nina had playfully pushed Connie onto the bed and seductively climbed on top of her before they locked lips and kissed passionately as their tongues danced around in their mouths, wrestling for dominance.

As they kissed, the raven haired detective had let Connie sit up straight, so her knees were resting/brushing up against the dark haired attorney's hips and both women had seductively ran their hands up and down their backs and tangling their fingers in the other's hair. As they made out, Connie had skillfully removed Nina's black leather jacket and discarded it onto the floor, close to the bed before they pulled away to breathe as the need for air became great. After pulling away from the heated kiss, Nina had unbuttoned Connie's blazer and tossed it on top of her jacket on the floor. She and her dark haired girlfriend had locked lips in a tender kiss and pulled away to take off the other's shirts off and undid each each other's bras, joining their discarded pieces of clothes on the floor. Both ladies had blushed madly, especially after seeing how beautiful their B/C cup breasts and erect nipples were.

"May I touch and kiss your breasts?" Nina asked softly, which earned a surprised look from the dark haired woman!

"Do as you wish Nina." Connie answered while blushing madly to what the raven haired woman asked, despite still feeling a bit flustered about allowing her new girlfriend to touch her breasts.

The raven haired detective had smiled softly, as she and her lawyer girlfriend had locked lips again and as they kissed, her hands had instinctively massaged and fondled Connie's breasts, which caused her moan into the kiss as they made out. After breaking away from the kiss, Nina had lowered her lips to Connie's breasts, playfully flickering her tongue against the nipples while kissing/sucking the left breast and then moving on to the right. The dark haired woman had moaned softly, as she felt her lover's tongue playfully stimulating her breasts while running her fingers through Nina's midnight raven hair and holding her head close, so she could continue pleasuring her tits before Nina pulled away from her right breast.

"May I return the favor?" Connie asked softly, while mirroring the soft and loving smile the raven haired woman had on her face.

"Go for it Connie." The former detective stated softly, granting her ADA lover permission to pleasure her breasts the same as she did before locking lips in a sweet kiss.

The dark haired woman had instantly given Nina the same treatment she had given her: massaging, kissing and licking her breasts. The raven haired woman moaned as she felt her lover pleasuring her breasts. After making sure the former detective's breasts were thoroughly pleased, Nina had seductively pulled off Connie's pants and underwear and she did the same for her lover. The two women smiled after seeing how beautiful they looked, along with bodily shape and figures.

"Connie...are you sure you want this?" The dark haired woman asked softly while reaching for her lover's hands, needing to make sure she was comfortable with them making love foe the first time.

"I want this Nina. I love and trust you with my life." She answered, assuring the former detective that she was ready to make love to her and wanted them to be a couple.

"I love you too." Nina replied back with a loving smile after hearing those words leave Connie's lips and whispered them back softly, which earned the same smile from the dark haired lawyer.

The two ladies had leaned in and lock lips in a burning kiss and moaned in complete pleasure and arousal. After pulling away to breathe, Nina had placed a tender kiss on Connie's lips before planting a trail of kisses down the side of her neck. The dark haired woman had sighed in contentment as her lover had planted kisses down her neck and trailed down from between her chest. The raven haired woman smiled as she heard her lover moan from her actions, as she moved lower from her stomach and abs down to her thighs...and stopped as she neared the tender flesh between her legs.

"May I?" Nina asked softly, so she wouldn't be overstepping her boundaries and her question earned an assuring smile from her dark haired lover.

"Go for it babe." Connie answered with a soft nod, granting her raven haired lover permission to kiss and touch her soaking wet clit.

The former detective smiled, as her ADA lover had given her consent and slowly leaned in...before slyly inserting her tongue between her legs. Connie had gasped in great surprise as she felt the wet and tender muscle enter inside her and moaned in complete arousal, as her eyes rolled backwards as she felt Nina's tongue lapping up the sweet juices. Nina had moaned herself, as she couldn't believe how delicious the dark haired woman's juices tasted as she kissed the vulva and labia while licking up the delicious fluids. She had slowly pulled away, which earned a soft whimper from her sexy nude companion...but didn't long as she slowly and softly inserted her pointer finger between her lover's legs.

Connie had moaned in complete arousal and ecstasy, as she felt her raven haired lover inside her and had instinctively moved her hips in complete tempo as she felt Nina's pointer pumping inside her at a soft and firm rate. Nina had then added her middle finger, inserting both lubricated fingers and pumping them inside her lover at a much harder but even pace, which increased the moaning coming from the dark haired lawyer, as she felt her climax approaching.

"Oh, God! Nina, oh God! I'm...I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!" Connie cried out before releasing the built up fluid as she reached climax and passed out from the incredible experience. While she was recovering from the wonderful release and coming back to her senses, the dark haired woman smiled after seeing Nina hovering above her and was greeted by a burning kiss from her lover.

"Are you alright Connie?" The raven haired detective asked softly after they pulled away from the kiss and she brushed her knuckles against her lover's delicate cheek and was rewarded with a warm loving smile.

"You are incredible." She answered, smiling at her raven haired lover and they shared a number of sweet tender kisses and decided to return the favor before rolling them over so she was now on top with Nina.

After pulling away to breathe, Connie had planted a trail of kisses down the side of her neck. The raven haired woman had sighed in contentment as her lover nuzzled and tenderly kissed the croon of neck, while holding her close as she planted kisses down her neck. After seeing how pleased Nina was as she tenderly kissed/nuzzled the nape of her neck, she proceeded to plant kisses down her chest and pleasured/stimulated her breasts. The dark haired woman smiled as she heard her lover moan from her actions: kissing/sucking her left breast, while playfully flicking the nipple for her tongue before pleasuring the right breast.

Connie had seductively moved lower down to Nina's stomach, planting kisses down along her abs and waist and was rewarded with soft chuckles from the raven haired woman. The dark haired woman smiled after hearing the soft chuckling coming from her lover and continued lower down to her thighs...and stopped as she neared her clit.

"May I?" She asked softly, while already knowing her lover's answer by the sweet and loving smile on her face.

"Go for it Connie." Nina answered, giving her lover permission to touch and kiss her between her legs, which the dark haired woman gladly did.

Connie had smiled after her raven haired lover had granted her request and slowly leaned in...before slyly inserting her tongue between her legs. Nina had gasped in great surprise, just as her lover while she was pleasuring her as she felt her tongue enter inside her and moaned in complete arousal, as her eyes rolled backwards as she felt Connie's tongue lapping up the sweet juices. The dark haired woman had moaned herself, as she couldn't believe how delicious the raven haired detective's juices tasted as she kissed the vulva and labia while licking up the delicious fluids. She had then slowly and softly inserted her pointer finger between her lover's legs. Nina had moaned in complete arousal and ecstasy, as she felt her dark haired lover inside her and had instinctively moved her hips in complete sync after feeling Connie's pointer pumping inside her at a soft and even pace. Connie had then added her middle finger, increasing the pressure by pumping them inside her lover at a much harder and steady pace, which increased the moaning coming from the raven haired detective as she felt her climax approaching as she moaned in complete ecstasy.

"Oh, God, yes! Connie, that's so good! Keep it up baby! Oh God, I'm gonna cum!" Nina cried out, as she released the built up fluids from her climax and Connie had happily lapped up her lover's juices and had softly blushed after the raven haired woman had just called her 'baby'.

As soon as Nina had recovered from her climax, she glanced down to see Connie resting her cheek against her thighs as she kissed and nuzzled the tender flesh between her legs. The raven haired detective smiled and chuckled softly at how adorable her lover was before she slowly climbed up so they were face to face.

"My God, you are so beautiful." She stated softly while wrapping her arms around the dark haired woman and they locked lips in a burning passionate kiss, that lasted for what seemed to be minutes.

"Did you have fun tonight Connie?" Nina asked softly, after she and lover pulled away to breathe and was answered by a loving smile from the dark haired woman.

"I had the best time of my life, especially since it was with you Nina." Connie answered while smiling at Nina, whom was now her new lover and they locked lips in another burning kiss.

"Nina...I have a job proposal for you. That is, if you want it." She added softly, while offering her lover a new job opportunity and that earned the ex-detective's attention.

"What kind of proposal?" The raven haired woman asked, intrigued by what sort of job her lover was offering her.

"The DA's office is looking for a new investigator to assist the cops in gathering evidence and info during high profile murder trials. How would you like to work with me as my office's new lead investigator?" Connie stated, explaining how the DA's office was looking for a new investigator for high profile murder trials and was offering her lover the chance to work alongside her!

"Connie...I'd love nothing more to work alongside you. You've got yourself a new investigator." Nina answered, saying yes to her lover's offer to work with her in the District Attorney's office as their new lead investigator and the two lovers locked lips in a sweet tender kiss.

"We should probably try to get some sleep." The dark haired brunette stated as she and her lover smiled softly at each other, as they were exhausted from their love making.

"Sounds good." The raven haired woman stated softly, as she and her lover shared one last good night and gave a soft sigh of contentment as they slept side by side, close to each other while covering themselves with the bed sheet.

**The End.**


End file.
